


Broken curse

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), rpdr - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bar owner Crystal, Bondage, Crystal as Ruby lowkey, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gigi Goode Being an Idiot, Gigi isn't blonde but she's Emma lmao, Jaida is Regina because that means swanqueen and I ship them, Kink, Mary Margaret and David are Gigi's parents, Mayor Jaida, Multi, Once Upon A Time AU, Oral Fixation, Other, Size Kink, Smut, Tattoo artist Gigi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: Gigi Goode has been living in Storybrooke for a little over a year now. She came because her son, Henry had found her in Boston.Jaida is Henry's adoptive mom and doesn't really like Gigi. She is Snow White's daughter after all and the savior. At least she has Crystal.Crystal used to work full time in her granny's diner before opening up a bar near there. She's Jaida's fuck buddy. And Gigi's too.When she first came here, Gigi had stayed in a hotel, then moved in with Mary Margaret for a while then to Crystal's. She was also completely enchanted by Jaida's beauty.As more time passes, Jaida's anger towards Gigi grows and then manifests its true form. Sexual frustration.One night, they have a threesome and the fuck buddy arrangement now includes the three of them together. The arrangement changes when they fall for each other and start dating.Gigi's 28th birthday is coming up and Jaida starts acting strange. She still can't believe she's in love with her enemy's daughter.What happens when Gigi breaks the curse?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd/ Jaida Essence Hall, Heidi N Closet/Nicky Doll, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. One week

Jaida POV

How could I let this happen? How could I actually like them? How could I not like them? These are just a few questions out of the many I have been asking myself ever since I started dating Gigi and Crystal, but they're more directed towards Gigi. Daughter of Snow White and Charming. My mortal enemies. I made this curse so I could have my happy ending. And in a week, Gigi could break it. And I still don't know how to stop it from happening. "J? Why are you still awake?" Crystal mumbles from the other side of her bed, her eyes barely open, Gigi fast asleep between us. "Just thinking. Go back to sleep" I whisper and she opens her eyes more, groaning quietly. "No... talk to me Jai Jai. What's up?" she yawns, propping herself on her arm. I know better than to lie to either of my girlfriends, Gigi has her 'super power' that she had told Henry about and Crystal is a metal detector for anything emotions so she'll know. But I can half lie. "Gigi's birthday" I mouth to her and she nods. We both know how Gigi feels about her birthday. But I also know about the curse. "Baby, don't worry. My charm will most definitely fix everything if anything goes wrong" she says with a smirk and I roll my eyes at her "Cause that worked last time. She's like a raging ball of fire. I'm surprised she hasn't killed anyone yet. If anything, the only thing that can fix any problem is fucking her senseless" I say and Crystal snorts, making Gigi groan and she turns around, facing me and she cuddles me, still asleep. "Crystal!" I mouth at her and she tries to hold in a laugh. "Go to sleep Jai" she whispers and I roll my eyes "Okay mom" I whisper back, laying my head on the pillow, my chin on top of Gigi's head. Crystal lays back down, her face buried deep into Gigi's neck. Our arms are now over Gigi's waist, our hands on each other. "Night Jai" "Night Crys".

My alarm rings, waking me up immediately. I quickly turn around to the nightstand and turn it off. "Mhmm morning Jades, how'd you sleep?" Gigi's voice asks and I feel her lips attach to my neck, sensually kissing and sucking on my skin. "Gi... I need to... don't stop" I moan out, feeling her suck on my pulse point as I tilt my head backwards, giving her more access. Her fingers lightly go up and down my sides until her hands fondle my boobs, her thumbs flicking my hard nipples. "Hey! I'm feeling very left out!" Crystal yells, pouting which makes Gigi and I laugh. "Chile, complain to Gi. I was trying to get ready for work and then she came all over me. So unprofessional ms. Goode" I tease them, getting out of bed and they both whine. "I hate to see you walk away but I love watching your ass" Crystal says and I turn around to face them after I open my closet. "You did not just say that. Gigi, yank her nipples off by the piercings" I say, in a serious tone and Crystal gasps exaggeratedly "Yank my nipples off? That's too much masochism, even for us" she jokes and Gigi slaps her tit "You're just really sensitive. Especially to our touch" she says, pulling Crystal in for a kiss and then straddles her and pins her hands by her head. "You two are way too horny for 6:00 in the morning" I say as I get dressed in a white blouse, a coat and a pencil skirt. I turn back around and see them falling asleep again, cuddling. I roll my eyes and smile at them. "Bye babes" I say, grabbing my phone and purse, receiving groans from them. I leave the apartment as quietly as possible, and head to my car and drive to the town hall.

"Good morning ms. Hall. The forms came in and they're on your desk" Nicky, my receptionist says with a smile, which I return. "Morning Nicky, thank you for the heads up" I say and walk to my office. If this was a year ago, hell just months ago, I wouldn't have greeted the woman like that, or even smile at her. Good thing I've been warming up to the townspeople though, cause when the curse breaks they'd probably try to behead me. I get to my office, close the door and head to my desk, where I pour myself a glass of apple cider and start filing out the tax forms and drink.

There's a knock on my door, confusing me. Who the fuck could it be? Nicky didn't send me a message through the intercom I have no meetings scheduled today. I go up and unlock the door, and there's Gigi and Crystal, Crystal holding a paper bag. "Hey Jai Jai!" Crystal beams and I smile at her and let them in. "Hey babes, what are you two doing here? Don't you have work?" I ask and Gigi raises a brow at me "Why? Do you not want us here?" she jokingly asks and I walk over to her, pull her by her signature red leather jacket and kiss her harshly. "I want you" I say quietly and Crystal whines, so we look at her. She has a frown on her face, which is stuffed with whatever was in the paper bag. She swallows then pouts "You have been ignoring me since this morning and I wanna know why" she whines out and I walk over to her "Calm down you needy brat. Just you wait till tonight" I say and she smirks before I pull her into a harsh kiss as well. "Anyways, Crystal wanted to get us breakfast even though we don't eat breakfast. Also, we start work in half an hour... and I'm working extra time tonight" Gigi says guiltily and Crystal groans "But Gi, we have plans tonight. We barely see each other as it is" she pouts again, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, worrying Gigi and I. "Hey, hey baby, it's okay. I'll only be a little late okay? I'll talk to Widow and update you later, I promise" Gigi says kissing Crystal's temple while I stroke her back. "Okay, but you better show up or you're sleeping alone tonight" she threatens, even though we all know it's an empty threat. "Don't worry Crys, I'll be there" Gigi says and kisses us both. "Jai?" "Yes Crystal?" "Here's your breakfast. See you!".

It's now 8 and I can finally leave, spend some time with Henry then get changed and head to Granny's. I leave the office after I lock the papers in a drawer then I lock my door. Nicky had already left an hour ago with her girlfriend Heidi, so I make sure that the town hall's door is securely locked. I go to my car and start driving back home. I arrive in fifteen minutes due to traffic and park directly in front of my mansion. I get out of the car and enter my house and I hear the tv. "Hi Henry, you know you're not allowed to watch tv past 7" I say, taking off my heels and as I walk towards the living room, I see two heads poking from behind the couch, headphones on. I walk up to them and poke Crystal's shoulder, who turns around immediately, Henry doing the same. "Hi Jai! How was work? I missed you!" Crystal says, pausing the video game and then standing up to hug me "I missed you to Crys! Work was good. How was your day?" I ask and she pulls away from the hug a bit and smiles "Good! Henry came to Granny's and he finished his homework and when my shift ended we came back here. And we stopped to say hi to Gigi on our way" she says and I smile back at her "That's nice. And Henry, you know tv isn't allowed past 7" I say "You said I can't watch tv. Technically, this isn't watching. It's playing" he says and I roll my eyes "Fine, no electronic devices past 7" I say and he rolls his eyes "Ma would let me" he says and runs out and up the stairs to his room. I groan frustratedly and Crystal pats my back "Hey, it's okay. Next time I'll put an alarm. Kids are tough, hell you should have seen me as a kid. I gave granny heart attacks every day" Crystal jokes, trying to lighten the mood, which works a bit. I smile at her and she grins at me "Don't stress out too much about it, we're going on a nice dinner date with Gigi and we're gonna enjoy ourselves and relax and be happy" she says and I nod, trying not to get angry at Gigi. She's new at parenting, she's trying her best and she's my girlfriend. I'm not gonna get mad at her, especially now. "Yeah, yeah we are. I'm gonna go upstairs and change. Call Gigi and ask her where she is" I say and Crystal nods, kissing my cheek and I go up the stairs to my bedroom. In my room, I rummage through my closet and pick out a beautiful long turquoise dress, and I wear a golden bandana and heels with it. When I'm finished, I touch up my make up, putting on my signature maroon lipstick and I go downstairs and see Crystal and Ashley speaking. "Hi" I say and greet Ashley. Since Ashley had been babysitting Henry for a few years, she knows the drill. When she heads to the living room, Crystal and I leave the house and she starts complimenting my dress, making me laugh and ask about her outfit and Gigi. "Right, I'm gonna change in my car. Also, Gigi's getting ready at her place. She said she'll meet us in front of the restaurant" she says and I look at her in confusion "Chile, why would you change in your car when you could've in my room?" I ask her and she looks at me silently for a second before pinching the bridge of her nose "I'm an idiot. I'm a fucking clown" she says and then we laugh. "Go up and change, I'll be waiting here you fucking clown".

"Gigi!" Crystal yells excitedly, running across the street and jumps into her arms, Gigi laughing and kissing her cheek. "I missed you too Cryssie" she says and I get out of the car and walk normally towards them. Gigi is wearing a black summer dress, a small pair of heels and of course, her red leather jacket. "Hi Jades, how are you?" Gigi asks as Crystal gets off her and I smile at her "Good, how are you?" I ask and she nods lightly "I'm good. Let's head inside".

After dinner, we go back to Crystal's place again and we immediately start taking each other's clothes off the second we enter. Crystal is latched onto Gigi like a koala and they're making out naked as I kiss the side of Crystal's neck then I stop, the three of us heading to her bedroom. Gigi lays Crystal on the bed, leaving a trail of hickeys over her tits and stomach, while I get a box of toys from her closet. I grab lube, a strap and handcuffs. I go up to them and cuff Crystal's hands to the headboard. "You want the strap now or later?" I turn, asking Gigi, who's circling at Crystal's cunt, looking hypnotized as Crystal just moans and sighs. "Now" she says, still completely entranced by Crystal. "Oh god, you got the wide nine inch one" Crystal groans out obscenely, her back arched. "So impatient and needy" Gigi taunts, stopping her movements which makes Crystal whine. "Calm down princess, or I'll leave you edged all night long" Gigi threatens, walking up to me. She grabs my waist and pulls me in for a kiss, biting my lower lip. I drop the strap and lube on the floor, grabbing her ass and I swing her around and walk backwards, her back hitting the wall. We fight for dominance, our tongues swirling against each other. We grab harshly at each other's skin, squeezing and teasing the flesh. "Gigi" I growl lowly and she pushes me off holding harshly onto my hair. "Why don't you put Crystal's bratty whiny mouth to good use?" she purrs in my ear, nibbling the lobe "Yeah okay" I moan out, knowing that I'm really wet and I want to be eaten out. Gigi walks away from me and bends over slowly to get the strap and lube, giving me a show. She walks back over to me with a smug smirk, and she starts circling my entrance, the way she did with Crystal, who lets out a groan the same time I do. Gigi stops her movements and we both look at Crystal, who now has a pillow on her chest. "Crystal what the fuck?" Gigi asks and Crystal huffs "If you two weren't so fucking busy ignoring me, I wouldn't need to try to get a pillow between my legs to get relief. Now one of you come fuck me already my god" she exclaims in a bratty tone and Gigi raises her brow, then wears the strap. When she secures the harness, she pushes me down with her hands to my knees. "Suck" she demands, and I lick the tip at first, letting my tongue swirl around it then flick it. I slowly suck on the tip, then I start to slowly let the fake cock in, my mouth widening to let it in. I let the tip hit the back of my throat a few times as I bob my head up and down the shaft, until I slowly let my tongue down the shaft and I release the dick with a small pop, strings of saliva still there. I stand back up and the both of us walk over to Crystal, me nearer to her face while Gigi goes to the end of the bed. "So impatient. Should I let her cum tonight?" Gigi asks slyly, and Crystal twitches and whimpers. "Only if she makes me cum first" I say and Crystal nods frantically, her breathing heavy "Get on my face already you useless - hmm" I interrupt her by sitting on her face and she quickly gets to work. She starts groaning and moaning while letting her flat tongue swipe up my folds, my wetness dripping on her. I moan at the sensation and vibrations, grabbing onto her short curly green hair for dear life. She starts sucking on my clit, her tongue flicking it, and I let out a string of moans and curse words, feeling myself getting tighter and tighter. "F-fuck Crys... ah! I'm gonna... ugh... I'm gonna cum. Agh!" I practically scream, cumming. Instead of getting off her, she digs her hands to my thighs, keeping me in place and she starts working on my second orgasm. "Ah shit!" I groan out at the feeling of her tongue prodding my entrance, flicking around and the vibrations of her groans. I try to higher my hips but her hands stop me and she presses my thighs closer to her face. It doesn't take long before I'm screaming her name and cumming as she makes one final groan while sucking my clit. I feel myself shake and I fall onto the side of the bed, Crystal shaking a bit as well and panting. "Oh god, that was incredible. Let us return the favor" Crystal pants out and I see Gigi take off the strap and shake her head "No, I'm good. I should probably go, I have an earlier shift tomorrow" she says, looking at the ground for any clothes that might be hers. "You don't have to leave. Stay, please. Besides it's... 1 am" Crystal pouts at Gigi, sporting a pair of puppy dog eyes that Gigi can't resist. And she doesn't. "Okay. You wanna sleep in the middle Crys? Or do you?" Gigi asks, looking between us. I shrug while Crystal nods frantically with a wide smile "I want cuddles from the both of you!" she beams at us. How the fuck this bitch still got energy? Gigi just smiles at her and walks to her side of the bed and gets under the covers, on her side and both she and I hug Crystal in our arms, our hands at each other's backs. "Good night" Crystal yawns out, her head underneath my chin while her arm is draped over mine and Gigi's. "Night Crystal" "Good night".

It's 3:09 am and I still haven't slept. I've been staring at either the ceiling or at Crystal and Gigi. Their breaths are deep and even, little snores from the both of them, filling up the silence. I look mostly at Gigi. Her long jet black hair cascades down her length, some if it falling on her face. And I can't stop thinking. One week till she's 28.


	2. Don't get mad

Crystal POV

I wake up to the sound of the alarm, which pisses me off. My eyes open more, and I see Jaida's resting face in front of me, making me smile. I kiss her cheek, which seems to wake her up, along with the alarm. "Morning Crys" she says quietly, her raspy voice still laced with sleep and she kisses my forehead. "Ugh, that damn alarm" she groans, turning to her side to turn it off. When she turns back, I kiss her softly, my hand resting on her cheek. "Mhmm, I wish I can take the day off" Jaida sighs when her lips leave mine "So why don't you?" I ask, hopeful she says yes, even though I know I shouldn't be. "If I did, hypothetically, you do realize it would be just us two right? Gigi picked up an early shift for last night's date" she says and I shrug slightly "Cuddles are cuddles" I say, and we both smile "Okay, I'll see what I can do" she says, making me happy "But if I pull this off, you're gonna be the one to wake Gigi up understand princess?" she demands by my ear, goosebumps everywhere "Yes daddy" I say right back to her ear and I suck lightly at her pulse point before pulling away and turning around to face Gigi, who is still fast asleep. This is gonna be quite the task. "Geege?" I say quietly, gently stroking her face with my finger but she gives no reaction. I start peppering soft kisses all over her face, which make her groan, turning away to the other side, laying on her stomach now, and Jaida just laughs lightly at me. "What, you think you can wake her up?" I mock her but she gives me a peck in response "Go down on her" she says and I roll my eyes "Not everything requires sex you know?" I say and she raises a brow "Please don't tell me that you thought you could wake her up with kisses" she says and I smirk at her "Is that a challenge daddy? Cause you're so on" I say proudly and we shake hands "Loser gets edged and doesn't get to cum" Jaida says and I nod. I turn back around and decide to press quickly gentle kisses on Gigi's neck, all over back and her arms that are slightly tucked under her pillow. I then start sucking hickeys onto her back and neck, which makes her mumble incoherently before she starts shifting again. "Mhmm... Crys?" she groans lowly, eyes still closed as she gets on her side, facing me. "Morning babe" I say with a smirk, turning back at Jaida who rolls her eyes at me and slaps my shoulder. "Gi, do you get off at the same time tonight?" Jaida asks, Gigi not responding. "Did she -" "Uh huh. Damn. Also this does not mean I lost" I say, and Jaida scoffs "Being half awake does not count you idiot" she says and I scoff back, not wanting to lose. I turn back to face Gigi and I kiss her as harshly as I can, gripping onto her hair. It takes a few seconds before she kisses me back, her hands going to my waist. "Morning princess" Gigi says, her eyes barely open. "Good morning Gi. What time do you get off today?" Jaida asks, mumbling because she knows she lost. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe even later than usual. Wait, what time is it?" Gigi asks and Jaida checks her phone "7:48" she says and Gigi sighs in relief "Thank god, I have to leave in an hour a half. I have time to sleep more" she says and I roll my eyes "Right, because how long does it take you to get ready?" Jaida snorts and Gigi groans, blinking heavily "I can finish in forty five minutes if I wanted to. I just end up sleeping again in the bathroom" she says and I start telling her about my agreement with Jaida which makes her laugh. "Good luck Jaida, you're gonna need it" Gigi jokes and Jaida throws a pillow at her "Go get ready for work!" Jaida demands, making Gigi and I laugh as she gets up and goes to the bathroom to get ready.

"So, her birthday's next week. 6 days to be more exact. Do you think it'll go well?" I ask Jaida, after Gigi's long gone for work and had told us she can't be with us tonight. "I hope so" she says nervously and I share the same nervousness. There's nothing more Gigi dislikes than her birthday. But regardless of that, we had to at least do something small and nice. Something simple, so she knows we care about her. "You wanna fuck the nerves out of each other now so we can plan it more relaxedly?" Jaida questions slyly with a smirk and I grin in response. "You're not cumming I hope you know that" I say and she rolls her eyes "Not unless we fuck later too" "Maybe we won't" "You're too horny for that" she responds back and I shrug in agreement "Okay, come sit on my face angel" I say, laying down on my back, my hands already at her hips. "God, I hate you for this" she mutters, resting her thighs by either side of my face and I start with slow circles at her folds, making her inhale sharply and grasp onto my hair. "Crys-" "That's not my name" "D-daddy fuck me" she groans and I speed up the circles, randomly choosing between clockwise and anti-clockwise. God her wetness tastes sweet. "Daddy more, please" she moans and I tease her clit, making circles around it before I suck on it. Her moans are louder, almost broken and her grip on my hair tightens. I feel her thighs tightening around my face, so I stop my actions, knowing she's about to cum. "F-fuck" she groans before I flip her onto her back and start using my fingers, parting her folds to feel the wetness. "D-daddy, you already edged me once, make me cum. Please" she begs "Desperate already? Damn, you're such a fucking slut. And no, you don't get to cum today you know that, it was part of the deal" I say, pushing two fingers in and going at a painfully slow pace and then I speed up, making her moans more obscene and loud. When she gets tighter around my fingers, I quickly pull them out, licking her juices and she groans, heaving. "P-please let me cum" "Nope, I'm done with you, I got bored and hungry. Wanna go to granny's?" I ask playfully and she smacks my shoulder "Fuck you! And yes, let's go to granny's I'm hungry too".

"Are you gonna come tonight?" I ask Jaida who shrugs in response. "I don't know, I don't think so" she says, kissing my cheek. "It's okay, we'll get to see each other on Saturday and for Gigi's small gathering on Wednesday" I say and she nods "Right, who did we invite again?" Jaida asks and I roll my eyes, knowing that she doesn't like some of the people on the guest list. "There's granny, Mary Margaret, David, Dr. Hopper, Widow, Jan, Jackie, Trixie, Katya, Sasha, Shea, Heidi, Nicky and Henry. But you knew that already. Come on, they're not that bad" I say and she rolls her eyes, holding my hand while we walk at the beach. "They've never actually done anything to to you and they've been nothing but nice. Besides, it'll only be for a few hours and when it's over, we'll fuck" I say, making us laugh "Very true. Unless Gigi kills us instead" she snorts, making us double over in laughter. "I hope not, we all basically ruined each other for anybody else. She won't ever be able to have another orgasm" I joke "What happened to 'not everything is about sex?' Did you just come up with that so that you can edge me you stupid cunt?" she asks and I smack her shoulder, our walk filled with more laughter.

"Should we get a tattoo?" "Your One Direction tattoo is bad enough" Jaida scoffs, making me pout "Hey! Harry Styles is everything, One Direction is amazing" I exclaim and she smacks my shoulder, and then she gets a text. She pulls out her phone and then stops in her tracks. "Jaida? Is something wrong?" I ask "Henry is staying over at Gigi's" she says, confusing me a bit. I thought they moved past that. "And? You know they spend time together" I say "She didn't tell me. We agreed to tell each other and you were there when we made that agreement"she says. I know she's mad so I have to choose my words carefully. "Maybe she forgot or thought she told you but didn't actually tell you. Those things happen. We know it's happened with me in numerous occasions" I say, reminding her of my forgetfulness. "I'll text her if you want" I add and she shakes her head "I will" "Jaida, don't say anything you'll regret, please" I beg "Fine then, you text her" she says stubbornly, and I do so quickly, wanting the drama to be over. We enter the bar, and Gigi texts back. 'Oh shit, I thought I did, I remember texting someone about it. No wonder I got left on read. Is she pissed at me? How much longer do I have to live??' I read out, showing her the text. "See? I told you. Innocent mistake, nothing spiteful" I say and she just scoffs "I'm just gonna go home. Have a great night" she says, leaving the bar. "Please don't do anything stupid" I whisper out to no one, and I head to the back room, getting ready for my shift. 


	3. It was all true? You're a bitch

Gigi POV

"Why are you and the evil queen dating again?" "Henry, she's your mom! Besides, you know you'll get the same answer every time" I retaliate, the two of us playing Super Smash Bros while I take a bite from my pizza slice. "Yeah yeah, 'people can change and we like each other, including Crystal'. But how has she not scared you yet? You do realize that if she knew what was happening right now-" "Shh, it's okay. Sometimes it's okay to have secrets. But don't tell her I said that" "So you are scared?" Henry teases, drinking his cola. "Only sometimes... most times but that doesn't matter, because I love her okay? And our time together is for you and me, okay buddy? So don't worry about her, don't call her evil and don't be the one to tell her that I give you pizza" I say, and we continue playing while eating. 

"Ha, I beat you! Again! Loser! 10 - 4" I exclaim and Henry scoffs "Now what would Jaida think if I told-" "No don't tell her! Please don't tell her I called you a loser! I love you and I let you eat pizza and drink cola when we're together!" I try to save myself. "You already know I won't. Should we order more pizza?" "I don't know, it sounds like a bad idea" I say, knowing that if either of us got sick, Jaida would murder me. "Maybe, but it's also a good idea" he says smirkingly and I nod "It is, isn't it? What toppings this time?".

"Ugh, I'm so stuffed! We really probably shouldn't have gotten it" I groan, and Henry groans back "Or it was the best idea we've ever had together" he says and I end up nodding. We have our crazy, wacky moments whenever we're together. "We should probably go to sleep, it's almost 2 am and your mom would murder me if she knew you were still awake" I say and he shrugs "But she doesn't have to know. And besides, I wanna beat you one last time before you sleep" he says and I roll my eyes "You're so on".

_"You have to send her" "No, you don't know what you're saying" "No, I do. We have to give her her best chance. Goodbye Genevieve".... "Find us"... *ring ring*_ I'm startled awake by my phone ringing. I gasp softly, reaching over to grab it and answer it as quickly as possible to not wake Henry up. I don't take the time to see who's calling and I answer, putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I groan out quietly, still hazy from my sleep. No one answers, so I check the number. It's an unknown number, so I end the call, then check the time. 2:43 am. God, I hope I can fall asleep again, especially since I've been have this annoying reoccurring dream. Two blurry figures, one with long dark hair and the other with short blonde hair keep on having that conversation about sending me somewhere. So fucking weird. I just stare at the ceiling, humming quietly to myself until sleep finally overcomes me.

_6 days later_

Things have been a bit tense between Jaida and I because I texted the wrong number about having Henry over. That woman maybe absolutely gorgeous and stunning, but she's also terrifying and she over reacts. I don't even want to know what she'd have done if I decided not to apologize profusely to her. But thank god she's horny most of the time. "Gigi, these are wonderful!" Widow exclaims, looking over the tattoo designs I've been making "Thank you, but I've got a few more to make before putting this book up" I say and she nods, patting my shoulder before greeting a customer who's coming in for a nose and eyebrow piercing. I keep on drawing until Crystal comes in. "Hey Geege, how's work?" "Hey, it's going okay. What's up?" I ask, raising my head up when I finish a drawing. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch at the diner?" she asks "I just have to ask Widow fi-" "Of course you can honey, there's enough people in here to handle things" Widow says, holding some money while the customer leaves with a 'thank you'. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit" I say, getting up and waving bye to Widow as Crystal and I leave.

"So my sexy sexy girlfriend, how has your day been?" Crystal asks gleefully and I roll my eyes, holding her hand. "It's been good, and your day?" "Better now that I'm with you" she teases. "Can you be anymore cliche?" I ask and she just squeezes my hand in return. When we cross the street, I look over at the diner and realize that it's completely empty, but not closed. Strange. "Crys, it's empty" "My granny never misses a day of work. She's probably grabbing a few things from inside" she says and I nod, still finding it strange that it's empty. Must be the time of day or something. We get in and it's weirdly quiet. "Uh, Crys, I don't think your grandma is look-" "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "Jesus fucking christ almighty!" I jump back as Jaida and all of our friends and Henry jump out from behind the counter and come from the inside part. "Happy 28th babe!" Crystal says, kissing my cheek. What in the actual fuck? "Thanks" I murmur to Crystal, kissing her cheek. I'd rather die than be here. It's a nice though a kind gesture, but I hate my birthday. Oh well, just one celebration won't be that bad and then I'll go back to work. Everyone tells me happy birthday, hugging me, but Jaida just holds my hands. Great, she's still mad. Please don't make a scene.

"Widow, how'd you get to the diner before Crystal and I?" I ask as we both make our way back. The lunch party went surprisingly well, the only thing that was birthday-like was them saying happy birthday and the cake. "I snuck out the back, crossed the road before you did and also got in from the back" she says, making us chuckle a bit. "Happy birthday honey" she says, handing me a small, yet slightly heavy paper bag as we enter the shop. "Widow, what is this?" "Gigi, you know you're like... the daughter I've never had but always wanted. Working with you this past year has been such a delight and joy. That dear, is a birthday gift" she says brightly, which I return and I gracefully open the bag, then gasp when I see its contents. A small paint set and brushes, coloring pencils, drawing pens and two hardcover books for drawing. "Widow, I- you didn't" "Happy birthday" she says one last time before going inside, to set up for our next customers.

After I finish work, I decide to go over to Jaida's so that we can talk over everything. Before I can even knock on her door, she opens it, the both of us looking startled. "Hey Jai, can we talk?" "I was just about to go to yours. Come in" she says, letting me in. "I understand why you got bothered by me not texting you last week about Henry, but it was an honest mistake. I get if you want some time apart but please don't make a big deal out of this. I really am sorry and I wanna make it up to you" I say, and she nods "I know you are" she starts, but then something dings and she gestures her head towards it, so we walk to the kitchen, where she takes something out of the oven. "You do, however, understand that he is _my_ son, not yours right? I have to know where he is at all times" "Jaida, he's _our_ son and you knew he was with me!" I exclaim, frustrated. She scoffs, placing the tray on the counter. "In that shit-hole that you live in? Really?" she says, and I try my best not to show my anger. Which fails. "Yeah, my average ass apartment may seem like a shit-hole compared to a fucking _mansion_ , but unlike you I work my ass off to get what I have and not scare the living fuck out of everyone just to get things!" "I think you should leave" "I think I will" I scoff "I mean Storybrooke" she says, making my eyes go wide. "I'm sorry, what?" I question with a raised brow. "For a few days, maybe a couple of weeks even. We need time apart and I don't want you in _my_ town" "I can't just up and leave! I-" "Sure you can, you're always running from your problems. You've ran away from foster care, you've ran away from police officers _multiple_ times and you abandoned Henry. You can take a vacation. Or just, not come back at all. No one would be surprised" she says, my jaw on the floor. "You're a fucking bitch Jaida. If you really just want me gone, fine, I'll do it to shut you the fuck up but mark my words, I'll be back here and I'll still be seeing Henry" I say, and she oddly just smiles at me. "Very well Gi, I hope you have a safe journey back, and please, have this apple turnover. You know my recipes are to die for".

"Woah, woah, woah, what? You're going back to Boston? Why?" Henry asks. I've already informed Widow and Crystal about going back, Crystal obviously knowing more details and going to talk to Jaida. "Listen kid, it's just for a short while, okay? Not more than a week or two and I'll be back" I say but he still looks upset. "But why? You still haven't broken the curse!" he exclaims and I sigh, holding his hands. "Henry, there is no curse. That's all fairytales kid, I'm sorry I indulged in this fantasy of yours but it isn't real life. This is. I'll be back soon and we'll grab our cinnamon hot chocolate, okay?" I say and he just huffs frustratedly but hugs me tightly, which I return. "Ma, what is that?" "Huh, oh that. Apple turnover that your mom made. You want some?" I ask, but he runs towards it. "Apple?! Don't eat it! It's poisoned! She poisoned it ma!" he exclaims, and I groan "Why would she do that?" "She's the evil queen! She wants you gone so that you don't break the curse!" "Henry! There is no evil queen, there is no curse, there are no fairytales! That isn't real life! And besides, I'm giving her what she wants, so she has no reason to poison me. And jail" I say, but he takes the turnover out of the tupperware. "You might not believe in the curse or anything I say, but I believe in you, because you're my ma and you're the savior" he says, taking a bite. "See? You're completely fine. You want some- Henry?" I say confusedly when he collapses. Oh my fucking god.

"What's wrong with him Whale?. He ate this, what is in this?" I ask Whale, who shoves me back a bit "There are no signs of toxins in his body, so that can't be it. Retrace his steps" "He ate this, and then collapsed!" "Not possible" he says, looking over at Henry with a flashlight. I take Henry's backpack and dump its contents on a side desk. "He has no symptoms of anythings. It's almost like" "Magic" I say quietly, looking at his book. It can't be real. For some reason, I feel compelled to hold it and when I do, I feel a rush of memories flood my mind. The Enchanted Forest. Snow White and Prince Charming. The Evil Queen. Holy fuck, I really am the savior. Suddenly, two people enter, and it's Crystal and Jaida. Jaida. "Where's my son?" "You did this" I say, looking at her. "You did this" I say louder, grabbing her arm and shoving her into a janitor's closet, Crystal following us. "What did you do?!" "What are you talking about? Let go of me!" "That turnover! What did you put in it?! He took a bite and collapsed!" I exclaim, shoving her against the locker. "Hey, you two, stop! Henry does not need his mother fighting right now, okay? Just put the madness on pause!" Crystal says "Not until she fucking tells me what was in that fucking turnover! It's true isn't it?" "W-what is?" "All of it! You know exactly what I'm talking about" I say frustratedly and she nods, Crystal just standing there confused. "What are you two on about?" she asks. "Magic. It's real, and she used it" I say "That turnover was meant for you! You were supposed to be the one to sleep" she says and I scoff "You were going to poison me Jaida? Really? After everything, our relationship, me about to leave so you can have your space. How could you? Why would you?" I ask, hurt. She is... was? my girlfriend. "Because as long as you're around he'll never really be mine!" she sobs. "Fix it. Use your magic and wake him up" "Are you seriously talking about magic? At this mo-" "Shut the fuck up for once you idiotic chatterbox" Jaida yells at Crystal, who looks taken aback. I slam Jaida into the lockers again, holding her by the neck "Don't you ever, ever fucking talk to her like that again, so help me god I'll end you. Now wake him up" "I can't. That was the last of my magic" she says, angering me more. 

"So how the fuck do we fix it?" "We can't. There is someone who knows about magic but magic here, is unpredictable" she says softly, upsetting me. "So he could?" "Yes" "I can't believe you were going to actually kill me. I should have believed him from the start. So, let's find Gold" I say, knowing that it's him immediately. "Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin".

"Ah, product of true love, finally. What do I owe the pleasure?" "We need magic to wake Henry up. Can you help?" I ask and he smiles wickedly "But of course. I have... true love potion left. A drop, really. True love, the most powerful magic of all" he says. "Where is it?" Jaida asks "Tell me, is our friend still locked up?" "You son of a bitch, you hid it with her?" she questions and I roll my eyes "No, not with her. _In_ her" he responds. "Where is this friend?" I ask "The locked up library. Basement. But you're gonna need this dearie" he says opening a long box. "Your father's sword". 

"Why aren't you coming down with me?" "Because you heard Gold, you're the product of true love. Crys and I-" "Don't call me that" "Crystal and I will be up here, handling the elevator" she continues, and I feel a tug at my heart at Crystal's whispered interruption. "Fine. And just so you know, _your_ _majesty_ , the only reason you're still alive is because I need your help to wake Henry up, and he'd want you there when he does. But if he dies, so do you" I say and she nods, gesturing to the elevator and I get in, then she hoists me down.

'Fucking hell, a dragon?!' I think to myself, running from it as it breathes fire. "Fuck this sword" I say out loud, dropping it to the side and pulling out my gun, shooting the damn thing. Which is useless, especially cause it uses its tail to knock it out of my hand. Great. I pick up the sword again and hide behind a pillar while it breathes more fire, more rocks breaking and falling. I look over, then run to another pillar. It screeches, moving around. It hits the pillar I'm hiding behind, which knocks me to the ground. I flip over to my back, coughing and it's directly above me. I sit up and throw the sword towards it, which hits the center and the dragon starts, screeching uncontrollably, dying. And finally, the egg is there.

"How could you give Gold the egg?" Jaida yells as I get her and Crystal out of their bonds. "He couldn't have gotten that far. We'll find him" I say, and before we're able to leave, the hospital calls both Jaida and I.

We rush there, heading up the stairs towards Henry's room. Whale, Nicky and Heidi exit the room, looking at the three of us sadly. Nicky and Heidi are clergywomen, which is why they are probably here. "I'm so sorry, we did everything we could" Whale says, and I feel my entire life shatter. I can't think anymore. Everything seems so... distant. I think I'm crying because I feel tears on my cheeks. I enter the room, not caring to see if Jaida and Crystal did the same. I go towards Henry, seeing his pale face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Henry. I wish I listened to you. I wish I threw that turnover away, I'm sorry I failed you" I whisper and get closer to him. "I love you Henry" I say, and kiss his forehead, and then there's a flash of magic that spreads everywhere. Suddenly, Henry sits up, gasping for air. "Henry?! Oh my god, Henry!" I exclaim, hugging him. My son is alive. "I love you too ma" he says, hugging back. When we break apart, we look back and notice that Whale, Nicky, Heidi and a few more nurses enter and their state seems confused or shocked. "What's happening?" I ask, specifically looking at Crystal, who also looks shocked. "The curse, I think you broke it" Henry says, Nicky and Heidi walk over "Of course, it was true love's kiss" Nicky says. "No, that's not possible" Jaida says in quiet surprise. "If I may, your majesty, I'd suggest you hide. Well" Heidi says, and Jaida asks over to us.

"Henry, no matter what, no matter what anyone says or does, I do love you. So, so much" Jaida says, tears in her eyes, then she exits the hospital.

Crystal comes and stands besides me, greeting Henry, still a bit fazed. "Uh Henry... if the curse is broken why aren't they back?" I ask, confusing the two. "I don't know" he says. A loud bang is heard, and it's a nurse who's completely frozen, looking out the window. "Hey are you okay?" I ask, Crystal, Henry and I walking over to her. We look out the window, along with everyone else and holy fuck, it's purple smoke. What the fuck is that?


	4. Portal jump

Jaida POV

I've locked myself in the mansion, smiling at the purple smoke. _Magic. It's finally here._ If anyone tries to break in and kill me, I'd end up killing them first. The smoke starts to clear up, and a few minutes later, I hear screaming and bashing outside my door. _Perfect. Time to show them who's in charge of this goddamn_ _town._ I go to my door and open it, seeing everyone in town scream with pitchforks and torches. What a bunch of idiots. "You're gonna pay for your crimes Jaida!" "We're gonna kill you!" "What was that purple smoke? What did you do?" "Calm down you buffoons, that purple smoke was magic and I'm going to obliterate you all!" I yell at them and try to make fireballs... but only a small puff of fire appears in one hand and it disappears. _What?!_ "Everybody, everybody calm down! Killing Regina will not give us answers!" Snow yells, her, Charming, Gigi, Crystal and Henry blocking me from everyone else. "So what do you suggest we do your highness?" "We'll lock her up... for her safety and ours" Snow says, angering me. _Lock me up?!_ I look over at her, all five of them looking at me intensely, but I only focus on the three important people. Henry, Gigi and Crystal. If this is what I have to do, so be it.

"Do you really think keeping in a cell would do anything?" "The only thing keeping from letting you out and beating the living hell out of you is because Henry wishes it" Charming says and I raise my brow sarcastically "Really? What about your daughter? _And_ your best friend? I'm sure you knew about us" "Doesn't matter anymore. My dating life is nobody's concern except mine and who I'm dating" Gigi bites back, looking mad "Well that kind of makes it my business, neither you or Crystal said anything" I taunt "I loved the non-evil parts of you Jaida, the parts when you were _good_ , when you were genuine and happy" Crystal says, sad and quiet. It breaks my heart. Oh... I really did fall in love with them. And I hurt them. Shit. "Why didn't we go back to our land?" Charming asks, getting by the bars "Because there is no land to go back to. It's gone" I lie easily "Let's go find Gold" Gigi says and they all leave. After a few seconds however, Gold pops in. "Hello dearie" "Magic works different here. You here to finish the job?" I question and he scoffs "I can tell, and no. I made a promise not to kill you" he says, and I raise my brow "And who could get you to promise something like that?" "Belle" he says, almost scaring me. "I didn't kill her" "No, you didn't. But you locked her up, kept her and waited till you needed to kill her. You gave her a fate worse than death, and that is what I have in store for you" he says, grabbing my hand and putting a medal on it "Is that-" "Yes dearie, something no one can escape. A wraith" he says, taking the medal off my palm. Shit.

I don't know how much time passes till it's dark outside, and then I feel it. The wraith is here. Fuck. It enters the sheriff's department, heading to mug cell and breaking the door. I get off of the bed, trying to form a quick escape plan so it doesn't kill me yet. But then it starts sucking my soul out, until something stops it momentarily and it starts again for a second before it's stopped again. Charming had tried to hit it while Snow got fire to it from her lighter and it leaves through a window. Crystal and Gigi quickly run to my side, checking me. "Are you okay Jai?" Gigi asks, both her hand and Crystal's at either cheek. I missed their touch. "I'm fine" I say, and they help me stand up "What was that thing?" Snow asks "A wraith. A soul-sucker. And it won't stop till it devours its prey... me" I show the mark on my palm. "Great, so another problem" "No... it's Jaida's problem" Charming says and I don't think I have ever seen Gigi's face this angry. "What the fuck are you talking about? We're going to help get rid of this thing, at least I know I will. I made a promise to Henry that she's not dying, even though I would've made sure of that regardless" she says, glaring at her parents, who are a bit shocked. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" Snow asks, probably hoping to ease the tension. "We go to my office".

"So what we're gonna do is open a portal to our land and send it there" I say, getting the hat out of a box. "But I thought our land was gone?" Snow asks "It is, but sending it to somewhere that no longer exists, that's banishing it to oblivion" I explain. I look up and see the four of them with broomsticks for torches "I know I know, it's old fashioned but so am I" Charming says and I ignore him, placing the hat on the ground and trying to get it to work by spinning it. I hate magic here. The lights start flickering before going off, indicating that it's here. Shit, shit, shit, why won't this stupid hat fucking work? "Jaida, now would be a good time to get it to work" "I'm trying!" I say, concentrating on getting the portal to open. The fires on the broomsticks go out as the wraith enters. Fuck. They get the broomsticks lit up again and Snow gets some alcohol on the small fence, setting it on fire. Snow and Charming fight it while Crystal and Gigi crouch at either side of me, holding the broomsticks in its direction. They put a hand on my shoulders, and then the hat works. I look at both of them in confusion, the both of them looking at me the same. At least we got it to work. "Stand back" I tell them and the three of us move back a bit and the wraith comes towards us, towards the portal. "Jaida!" Gigi yells, pushing me forcefully to the ground. As the wraith goes into the hat, it grabs Gigi's leg and drags her down with it, Crystal jumping in there too. "I'm not losing her again!" "Neither am I!" Charming yells, but only Snow makes it into the portal, which closes.

No... no, no, no, no. "Jaida, are they dead? Get them back!" Charming demands "I don't know! I can't, I'm sorry" I say, and he looks at me angrily. "No, you're not getting away with this so easily. Snow and Gigi aren't here, I have no reason not to kill you" he tries to threaten, angering me. I get the wall paper on the wall to grow branches which send him flying and trapped, choking him. "You're nothing but a Shepard. I should've killed you when I had the chance, and now I will" "Mom?" Henry's voice rings out and I look at the door, seeing him with granny. "Henry, what are you doing here?" "What are you doing?" he asks and I walk over to him, the branches letting Charming fall so granny goes to help him. "Where's my mom? What-" "They're gone. They fell through a portal. I'm sorry" I say and he looks at me with sad, narrow eyes "No you're not. You're really the evil queen. I don't want to see you again" "Don't say that Henry, I love you, so much" I say, stroking his hair "Then prove it. Get them back but until then, I don't want to see you. Leave me, leave everyone alone" he decides. "Where would you go?" I ask "With me" Charming says when Henry doesn't answer. "Come on kid, let's go" he says as he and granny walk down the stairs, but I pull Charming to the side for a second as Henry and granny leave. "Keep my son safe, understand?" I say and he nods "Don't worry, I will" he says and leaves. I have to get them back, I have to get Gigi and Crystal back, and I would do anything to make it happen. 


	5. Over and Back

Crystal POV

Two strangers have been dragging us to some sort of campsite, our hands tied together and connected to horses. "Let us go, we did nothing!" Snow yells but the women pay no attention to her. When we get to there, the people staring at us, they untie us from the horses only, telling us to stay still. They're talking to someone, and then Snow attacks one of them before yelling at us to run. The three of us run away, but then Gigi and I hear a thud behind us. "Mary Margret!" Gigi exclaims, the both of us trying to wake her. "Take them to the pit!".

We end up getting thrown down a hole, Gigi and I yelling and cursing at them. We try to wake Snow up, shaking her shoulders, but then a voice calls from the dark. "Hello" "Who are you?" Gigi asks the old woman, who looks vaguely familiar. I hug Gigi protectively, afraid the woman might hurt her. "My name's Cora. Let me help" she says, and Snow starts waking up, becoming more alert when she sees this Cora woman. "You stay away from my daughter" Snow threatens, standing up, so I hug Gigi tighter, who looks at me with a small sly smirk that I return. "Sweet Snow, it's been forever" "You two know each other?" Gigi asks "She's Jaida's step mom" Snow says, shocking Gigi and I lightly. "Is there any way out of here?" "Gigi don't talk to her! As bad as you think Jaida might be, this woman's far worse" Snow scolds and Gigi raises a brow "We're stuck here with no other options, while Henry's stuck in Storybrooke _with_ Jaida. How many other people know how to use magic there besides _Gold_?" Gigi says, making a point. "Who's Henry?" "Oh Henry's my-" "Gigi no" Snow looks back at her and I nod to Gigi who shrugs. Then a rope is thrown from the hole. "Our leader requests a meeting with you".

When we're hoisted up, we're lead to a hut, and then a knight comes out. "Lancelot!" "Snow, is that really you? If I had known you were the prisoners Mulan brought back I would have never let you in the pit. Come, you must be hungry" Lancelot says, and he leads us to a table where we have lunch, Snow and Lancelot doing most of the talking. Watching Gigi being confused by the food there is and learning about the creatures that reside here is funny. She's so cute. I tune out the conversation, looking around the camp and back at Gigi. "At least take my bravest warrior, Mulan" Lancelot says and before Gigi can say anything, Snow agrees. And that's when we get up to get some weapons, Snow picking a cross and bow. I go for a sword and Gigi asks for her gun back. "If you do as I say, we might survive" Mulan says "I'm sure we'll be fine, I killed a dragon almost a week ago" Gigi retaliates "Ogres are far worse. Legend has it, the last thing you see right as they kill you is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes" Mulan says before telling us to get going, her moving ahead. "Don't be scared, I'll protect us, you just have to stick to the plan" Snow says, and both Gigi and I don't miss the way she hesitates at the word 'us'. "What's the plan?" "The wardrobe" Snow answers Gigi, explaining that the wardrobe was the one that she was sent through, as we head out of the campsite. "Crys?" "Yeah Gi?" I answer back, the both of us now slightly behind Snow. "You're kinda quiet, everything okay?" she asks and I nod "Yeah, of course" I say but she raises a brow "Later?" she asks and I sigh then nod "Later".

We walk for what seems like forever, until it turns to night and Snow says to make camp, asking Gigi and I to get wood since Gigi is new to the Enchanted Forest. "I can be helpful, I'm not _entirely_ useless" Gigi scoffs jokingly and I kiss her temple "You're not babe" I smile at her. "You wanna tell me what's up now?" Gigi asks and I shrug "Nothing's up. Except the sky" I say and she rolls her eyes with a smile "It's okay Crys, you know you can tell me anything. Is it what Jaida said in the hospital?" she asks, referring to when Jaida called me an 'idiotic chatterbox'. "No" I lie but she raises a brow, then hugs me "You're not an idiotic chatterbox, she's just... the evil queen apparently. You're not an idiot and I love when you talk about... anything, because you're always so happy and passionate and your eyes light up and it makes me so happy. You make me so happy" she says and I just nod with a smile, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She kisses me, dropping the logs to hold my face while my hands go to her waist. Her tongue flicks around mine, making me sigh deeply. God I love her so much. "I love you so much Crys. You're not an idiot and you're not a chatterbox okay? Jaida was wrong, so fucking wrong" Gigi says, pulling away lightly, resting her forehead against mine. "Okay Gee, let's get back to your, uh Snow" I say and she laughs a bit "Yeah let's go" she says then we hear a struggle in the distance, seeing Mulan trying to stop Aurora from killing Snow. We head there then Gigi picks up her gun. "What are you-" I start but she shoots the air before aiming at Aurora. Fuck fuck fuck. "Drop the knife" "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Snow says, and we hear roaring "Ogres?" "Split up and run!" Snow yells and we all do that, Gigi and I running together far away, into the trees. I'm caught up with Snow who huffs lightly "Something wrong?" "I- it's weird knowing you're dating my daughter" she says and I sigh, before looking behind me, seeing that Gigi isn't there. "Snow, we have to go back" I growl, my wolf instincts kicking in. I run as quickly as I can, heading to Gigi. I see an ogre screeching at her, and anger rushes through my veins. I get the sword out and throw it directly by its eye and I jump on it, my clawing at the eyes and I jump off its face before it can attack me. "Stay away from my daughter!", an arrow hits its eye; Snow. "Geege, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I rush worriedly to her, looking all over her face. "I'm good Crys, I'm fine. Thanks" she says, looking at me before turning to Snow as I help her up. "How long has it been since you've fought ogres?" she asks the both of us, Snow and I looking at each other "28 years, I guess it's like riding a bike. Come on, let's head to my castle".

After a lifetime of more walking, we get to the castle, Snow asking Mulan and Aurora to stand guard as we get to what was supposed to be Gigi's room. "This _was_ your room Gigi. This is where I was supposed to teach you how to walk, talk, dress you for your first ball. I missed it. You never even got to spend the night" Snow reminisces, looking everywhere, Gigi and I looking around the room with her. "The wardrobe" Gigi says, her eyes falling to it in wonder. "Snow!" Lancelot's voice says from behind us when we get to the wardrobe and we look behind us in shock. "Lancelot? What are you doing here? Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Snow asks "I told them they could have some rest outside. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and got here safely. We heard the ogres attack" Lancelot says and Snow smiles at him "Thank you for always looking out for me" "Of course. I just want you to get home safely, to Henry. So that's the famous wardrobe" Lancelot says and a low growl comes out of me and Snow shoots an arrow at him. We never told him Henry's name. Cora. "What do you want?" Snow questions "To see Jaida again at this Storybrooke place" Cora says with a dark smile, so we fight her, Snow and I trying to block her magic to get some hits in. And then she screams a loud 'no', and we look behind us. Gigi set the wardrobe on fire and she poofs her way out of the room. "Sorry I set our ride on fire. I had to because -" "You didn't want her near Henry" "And Jaida" I say after Snow, understanding why Gigi did what she did. "Come on, let's find a new ride out".

We head out and decide to go back to the campsite, but we decide to rest for the night after walking for a few hours. Mulan and Aurora decided to gather some resources after we made a fire, and Gigi fell asleep 10 minutes ago on my lap, leaving Snow and I with awkward tension. "We were cursed Snow, you slept with Whale and Charming is okay with that" "Red, you were supposed to be an aunt figure for her though. It's like if... one of her friends dated Henry when hers old enough. It's... weird" "I know. But I also know that I love her so much and you know that" I say and she nods. "Of course I know, I saw it all when we were cursed, but we're not cursed anymore. I just... breakup with her?" "What?" "I don't think we can be friends like we used to be if you're dating her It's too weird, it just doesn't make sense" she says, making me sad. "Snow don't be like that. Please" "I'm sorry but it just has to be like that". Oh god, this was probably the worst two weeks of my life.

Getting back home took forever. Going back to the campsite, finding everyone dead except for a guy named Killian, us figuring out he was kinda working for Cora but wanted to join us, him and Gigi getting some magic beans from giants but Gigi left him up there, him and Cora trying to fight us for it and Cora not being able to take out Gigi's heart, repealing her so we could finally get back home. And we did. But it's bittersweet; I have to breakup with Gigi. Besides granny, her and Charming were my only family, especially considering I was a wolf. I owed them... my life basically. I hate this so much.

"Hey babe, what's up?" "We need to talk" I say, making her frown. God I feel like I'm gonna throw up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" "I-uh, we can't um, we can't be together anymore" I say, scratching the back of my head. "What are you talking about? Did I do something wrong?" "No, no, I just, I can't" "Crys, I- I don't understand why you can't though. At least tell me that, please. Or don't breakup with me completely, we can take a break instead, I can't lose you Crys" Gigi says, looking at me hopefully. "I'll uh, okay a break. I just need space" I say and she nods, clenching her jaw. "Okay". I hate myself.

Getting tipsy was probably... a good idea. Now I have enough liquid courage to face motherfucking Jaida. I go to her mansion and knock on the door, and she looks surprised to see me. "Crystal? What are you-" "Can I come in? I just... wanna talk, especially since I'm not completely sober" I say and she nods, letting me in. "How's Henry?" "Fine, happy that you're here but he's been staying with David. That's not what you came here to talk about though" "We saw Cora. She wanted to come see you" I say, and I see anger rise in her. "If she comes anywhere near this town I'll kill her" Jaida growls and I roll my eyes "Is that your solution to everything? I get that you're the evil queen, but Jaida you're also more than that. I mean, why would you have dated me? _And_ Gigi? Dating Gigi might have given you leverage or something, I don't know but would you have dated us for an entire ass year? Why'd you do it if not because you actually liked us to some degree?" I ask, and she looks taken aback. "I- you were also Snow's friend. Giving you both some conflicts you'd have to deal with" Jaida says and I scoff "I don't believe you. It wouldn't have been worth it, wasting that much time. You could have easily just scared us like you did with everyone else in this town" I say "I did. Like you, love you both. And I still do but I know it's never gonna happen. Where's Gigi though? Why isn't she here with you?" "I, kinda broke up with her. Snow asked me and I hated doing it" I say sadly, then her doorbell rings, the both of us raising a brow. Jaida opens it and we're met with a _very_ drunk Gigi who starts laughing. "Oh good! You're both - you're both here! What, getting back together or - something?" she hiccups, entering the mansion. "Gi-" "Listen, I get that you don't love or want me anymore, just like everyone else, even though I love you both but I know that we have mind-blowing sex so you must _at least_ still want me like that. Please? I can't lose you" she rants drunkenly, tears in her eyes. "We do love you Gi" Jaida and I say simultaneously, making her giggle. "Sure you do, why would you - leave me?" "Complications, stupid reasons, but I hated it" I say and Jaida nods. "Come on, let's get you to bed" Jaida says, and Gigi groans. "Wanna fuck you both" she whines, Jaida carrying her and telling me to come up too.

Jaida lays a half asleep Gigi on the bed, snapping her fingers so that Gigi's in pjs. "Mhmm... want you both, please. Stay" Gigi mutters and I look at Jaida who nods, and snaps her fingers again, the both of us in pjs. We get in bed, Gigi in the middle, and she wraps our arms around her before closing her eyes. "Love you both" she mumbles, both Jaida and I saying it back before her breathing starts evening out. I look at Jaida, who nods at me with a small smile. "Tomorrow morning, we'll all talk okay? Good night" "Okay Jai. Thank you. Good night". 


End file.
